Products in which the surface of a plastic plate molded from ABS resin and the like is painted black color, which impart the close visual quality as the front and rear window glass surfaces, are frequently used as, for example, outer pillars mounted on the outside of “B” pillar of automobile doors. However, such outer pillars have problems such as an environmental load during painting process, high defect rate, and higher product cost.
Therefore, the painting process has been eliminated in recent years by using acrylic resin plates molded from polymethyl methacrylate and the like for use as outer pillars. However, due to the insufficient impact performance of acrylic resin plates, there are problems in terms of practical use in applying these acrylic resin plates as outer pillars as is. In particular, the problem of poor impact performance at low temperatures is significant.
A method is known for improving the impact performance of outer pillars that consists of two-color molding with ABS resin or glass fiber filled ABS resin and acrylic resin to obtain a plastic plate in which these components are laminated (Patent Documents 1 to 3). However, when the aforementioned plastic plate is used in an outer pillar, there are problems that are disadvantageous in terms of fuel consumption related to an increase in weight, as well as problems resulting in impairment of the sense of unity appearance with the window glass surface due to an increase in the amount of protrusion of the outer pillar from the glass surface caused by an increase in thickness. In addition, this is also disadvantageous in terms of cost due to the need for a special equipment for two-color molding.